


Bbam Ship

by SoulSand (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SoulSand
Summary: Jackson ships bbam





	Bbam Ship

"Come on do it, it'll be funny!" Jackson jumps up and down excitedly.

"What? No, ewwwww." Bambam whines pushing away the over grown puppy from invading his personal space.

"Please... do it for me!" Jackson now on his knees. 

"No why on earth would i do that?"

"Because it'll be hilarious." 

"I think your over selling it." Mark speaks up not bothering to tare his eyes away from his phone. 

"I'll pay you 56,000 won" Jackson continues to plead eyes growing wider as Bambam puts down his phone with a sigh.

"Okay I get it could be funny but why me?" 

"Because... you're like the smallest. He probably won't hit you." Jackson says still all smiles, Bambam on the other hand growing more wary at the thought. 

"I'll throw in another 56,000." Mark adds now interested. 

"Where is he anyway?" Bambam asks casually as if it had nothing to do with the conversation at hand.

"His in the shower, just walk in it's never locked." Jackson seems to have calmed down only a touch. 

Bambam let's out another sigh, standing up from the couch and dropping his phone behind him.  
"If any of you take a photo or anything I'll..." 

"Oh no don't worry best not to do it  
in front of us anyway." Jackson interrupts waving his hands in front of him.

"Why?" Bambam asked growing more confused by the glances Jackson and Mark exchange. 

"He'll like... be uh embarrassed? More likely to react badly." 

"Just keep the door open behind you for a quick get away." Mark adds with gentle smile which is only returned with narrowed eyes from Bambam. 

 

Bambam headed off down the hall trying to figure out a game plan in his head. The prank had started much more detailed but after Bambams constant rejection it had dwindled down to just a peck. Easy enough, maybe. He could still hear the shower running and decided to wait, it'll be easier once his out of the shower. So Bambam rests against the wall next to the bathroom door trying to tune out the whispers and giggles coming from the lounge room. 

 

"Shall we make bets on how'll he'll react?" Mark asked leaning forward to whisper. 

"Okay so he'll be like this." Jackson says getting up and standing in the middle of the room getting Jinyoungs attention. Jinyoung who had decided to stay well out of the way. 

"He'll just stand there like." Jackson places two fingers to his mouth making a kiss noise quickly before staring starry eyed, clutching his chest and dropping to the floor. 

"Yeah I highly doubt he'll faint Jackson." Mark laughs anyway. 

"Fine, I bet he kisses back."  
Jackson says wiggling his eye brows sitting back down.

"Seriously?" Jinyoung finally enters the conversation. "You think Mr straighty one eighty, I get all the pussy, will kiss back?" Jinyoung adds in disbelief.

"Someone has to tell him cats don't count." Mark adds sending Jackson into a fit.

 

Bambam so lost in thoughts he didn't even realise when the shower turned off. He turned to open the door but the handle moved just as he almost reached it making his jump slightly. Before he could blink, Jaebum, naked, damp and in nothing just towel was standing infront of him looking at Bambam surprised. Bambam just stared back awkwardly trying not to stare at his lips or look him in the eye. 

"Can I help you?" Jaebum asked eyebrows furrowing slightly.  
Bambam having already decided to get it over and done with squeezed his eyes shut and pushed forward, it was mostly luck he didn't miss. Jaebums lips felt so odd and weird and a bit dry. They weren't soft like his own and it was embarrassingly obvious that his lips hadn't moved at all. Bambam quickly pulled away immediately looking to the floor and wanting to run away but his legs just wouldn't budge.

"Uhh. What was that for?" Jaebum asked more confused than ever.  
Bambam really had no expectations but he hadn't been hit nor were any homophobic slurs been thrown so Bambam relaxed. 

"About 112,000 won." Bambam looked up laughing a little which halted at Jaebums more so furrowed and sharp eyes. 

"112,000 won? What the fuck." It was only now that Jaebum actually seemed to be pissed and Bambam felt the most uncomfortable. 

"I'll give you half if you want." Bambam laughed trying to lighten the mood, hitting Jaebums arm playfully. 

"No. That's fine." Jaebum still sounded annoyed sliding past Bambam. 

Bambam flinched at the sound of Jaebums door slam shut.

**Author's Note:**

> 56,000 won - $50 Us


End file.
